


"I'm not Finn."

by SkyGirl56577



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: DrunkTexting, F/F, Multi, drunk, ewfinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGirl56577/pseuds/SkyGirl56577
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke attempts to drunk text Finn, gets Lexa instead.<br/>(stolen AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not Finn."

The heavy music pounded in her head, sweaty bodies against hers, the buzzing of sharp voices filled her ears, a sick feeling in her gut, her eyes blurry and disorientated.  
After the lurching feeling in her stomach hit her, she stumbled to the bathroom and threw up - mostly missing the toilet.  
Wiping her mouth and splashing her face in the sink as she stared blankly into the mirror before pulling her phone out.

She punched in the familiar numbers and typed the message out.

'You're a fucking prick Finn, you broke me.'

Allowing her body to slide down the wall, she sat on the cold bathroom tiles crying as she tried to block out the distant music from the club.  
Her phone buzzed, getting her attention.

'I'm not Finn.'

'Oh'

She cursed under her breath, he must've changed his number.

'...I'm sorry he broke you, he does sound like a prick.'

'Its ok, thabs' 

Clarke could feel the alcohol swimming around in her head, she struggled to get to her feet then made her way out the club.  
Wincing when the cold air hit her face, she called herself a taxi.

Surprisingly her phone buzzed again,'Broken things can be fixed though - right?'

'I guess'

'I hope they can.'

'Seme'

'I'm judging by your texting and the time of the night that this was a drunk text.'

'Yup'

'I deleted her number so I wouldn't do that.'

'I did delt it butt I not forget' 

'That sucks, I'm not good with remembering numbers fortunately.'

'Sucks like yo mumma'

'haha'

Then her phone when silent as the taxi took her home.

 

Two weeks later and Clarke was at work in the hospital, she was eating her lunch whilst scrolling through tumblr when her phone buzzed.

'Still broken?'

'Yup, but now sober.'

'Aha that's good'

'What's your name?'

'Lexa, you?'

'Clarke.'

'Clarke, I like it.'

'Thanks, so...who was she?'

'who?'

'The girl who's number you deleted'

'Oh, my ex Costia. First love - that kinda thing.'

'Ouch.'

'Indeed, who's Finn?'

'My ex, he cheated.'

'Ugh, what a prick >:\'

';-; yeah I know'

'Were you together long?'

'Eh, a couple months - turned out he had a five year relationship still going on so 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like this, but fuck it.


End file.
